


Sushi Claus

by Congar



Series: Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar





	Sushi Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panzerhund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panzerhund/gifts).



"Me!"

What was set to be a pretty obvious choice for the Above School festivities, Asgore, suddenly turns into a stunned silence. Undyne keeps her arm high in the air, she’s not gonna let the weight of the eyes around her get the best of her. No sir! She wants in on this.

Shifting eyes trade glances with each other, and Asgore feel the need to speak up, “Undyne?”

“I’m completely serious, and then some!”

With a reserved claw, Alphys pokes at Undyne’s side, “W-why d-do you want to be S-Santa?”

“Because I want to.”

“Y-yes,” Alphys taps her claws together nervously, “but w-why?”

“Asgore has been Santa all these years! It’s time for a new Santa! An agile Santa, one that can fit down the chimney. A Santa that’s strong enough to carry all the present on her own, without the need for a sled, while still being quick enough to get around the world!”

Undyne throws a thumb up towards her beaming smile, “A me Santa! NGAHAHAHA!”

“Wouldn’t a you Santa be a bit,” Toriel opens her arms warmly to reduce the impact from what she’s about to say, “unorthodox? The kids know of a Santa more in size with Asgore. Don’t you think the children might be confused if they find you up on that chair?”

Undyne blows her lips, “I’ve seen plenty of movies where Santa is just like me.”

“Anime?” Toriel asks without missing a beat.

“Yup! I could give you ten from the top of my head.”

“Figures...”

“And,” Toriel adds while flexing her wrist, summoning a spear in her hand, “the kids will love the presents I plan on giving them. I’ll give them the best workout of their life. The taste of battle, the rush of victory.”

Form across the table, Toriel raises a stern hand, “If you so much as think about hurting the children, Undyne.”

“Nah, I won’t. They’ll have to fight me though,” Undyne runs her hand up and down her spear, “because of the implication.”

Another round of trading glances is set in motion, and Undyne’s shoulder sinks along with her smile, “I say again! I won’t hurt them, but they will have to fight me,” she waves her spear, “because of the implication.”

“What is it that you’re implying, exactly?” asks Asgore with a brow furrowed partly in worry, part in curiosity.

“Alright, imagine I’m Santa,” Undyne scoots back her chair, “and a kid walks up.”

Undyne motions for Toriel to bring her the red and white outfit. Hesitantly, Toriel agrees, and Undyne dresses up for the part.

The magical lining imbued by Alphys resizes the outfit, creating a perfect fit for Undyne. She strokes her beard with a smile, and tilts the tail of her Santa hat to the side. A nearby mistletoe is just the perfect size for her eye patch, and she fastens it with a small conjured needle. Undyne then taps the end of her spear against the floor, and it changes shape into a sparkling, light blue, candy cane. She twirls it between her fingers while laughing loud and with heart.

“Ngahoho!” she exclaims, “What do you want, little punk?”

Undyne sweeps her candy cane towards Frisk. With a quiet scoff and a light shake of their head, they jump off their chair, and walk over to humor Undyne.

She flashes a great smile and pats her leg as an invitation, “What do you wish for, little whelp?”

Frisk can barely contain their laughter. They bite down hard on their lips in a desperate attempt to keep their mouth closed.

“What is it your soul desires?” Undyne continues, “Is it strength? Courage? Glory and victory?”

Frisk opens their mouth to speak, but Undyne kicks her chair back. It smashes against the wall behind her, and the splinters fall down like rain. Undyne’s spear changes shape back to its original state, with an added holly and bell hanging just behind the widened tip.

“Of course it is, punk! It is all that you wish for!” Undyne snaps her fingers, and a spear forms in Frisk’s hand, “You just don’t know it yet! NGAHOHOHOHOHO!!!”

Toriel’s face disappears behind her hands and behind her tired sigh. Asgore leans down on his arm to enjoy the spectacle. Alphys records for later use.

“Prepare yourself, human! There will be no silent night! Santa Claus has come to town, and now,” Undyne claps her hands together with an intimidating force. Her spear splits into two, each one cracking with unstable magic, and with even larger hollies, and even louder bells! Undyne throws them down into the floor, and drags her finger across her throat while grinning furiously. She stares intensely at the child who’s Christmas she’s about to make freaking awesome, “Santa Claus is going to town! NGAHOHOHOHO!!!!!”

Undyne crosses her arms, and picks up the spear opposite her arms. With a final heroic twirl, she lunges out against the receiver of her gift of epic battle!

“Enough!” Toriel shouts from behind her hands. She opens them slowly to find Frisk’s shirt at the end of Undyne’s spear held high in triumph.

Fury burns inside Toriel’s eyes, “What was that about not hurting the children?!”

Undyne spins her spear slowly so that Frisk’s face comes into view of Toriel. They wave with a smile, showing that they’re not injured.

Toriel’s eyes remaing burning though, and Undyne shrugs with a perplexed look on her face, “What?” she throws up a hand towards Frisk, “They’re fine. They’re-”

Undyne’s spear goes through Frisk’s shirt with a loud rip.

“Whoops!”

Undyne catches Frisk in her arm, “See! Not a scratch!”

Disregarding the large hole at the back of Frisk’s sweater.

Toriel, however, can’t. Not in a million years. She turns to Asgore, who just shrugs, “I thought it looked fun.”

“Aargh!” Toriel storms off in an angry huff to the other room, “I can’t believe these monsters!”

Once Asgore’s sure Toriel is out of audible distance he leans forward over the table, causing it creek in pain, “There’s gonna be a lot of kids at the festival, Undyne. Are you sure you can handle them all?”

“Ha!” she scoffs, and with a confident grunt, a wall of decorated spears form around her in a circle, “Without breaking a sweat!”

Good enough for Asgore, “I’ll convince Toriel, don’t worry,” and he beckons for Frisk, “Gonna need your help though,” and the two of them leave the room.

Once Undyne’s sure Asgore and Frisk are out of audible distance she taps Alphys on the shoulder, “Can you do something about these clothes? They’re not really my style.”

“Y-you w-want them like the anime?”

“No!” but after a second of thinking, and some blushing of Undyne’s cheeks, “I mean, yes, but I was also thinking maybe you could make it like armor?”

“I c-could do t-that.”

“Great!”

Undyne clasps her hands together.

“This is gonna be the best Christmas EVER!!!”


End file.
